Patch History
Current Patch Notes Patch Notes of 2019 2.9.5 Changes * Seasonal costume coin exchange is possible. Bugfixes * Fixed booster gauge bug when replacing groups. * Fixed booster bug when navigating. 2.9.4 Features * Go Booster Double-tap the screen to use the booster gauge to move twice as fast. However, the supply gauge consumes up to 3x faster. Notes Depending on the number of party members, the booster gauge replenishes by one second and up to five seconds in total. The recovery time is 10 seconds and can not be used until all is recovered. Changes * Aldebaran - Fixed annoying ray skill. Duration 2> 3.25 Damage 26> changed to 18 * Alpheratz - Assault Command Damage 100> 80% Defense reduction 50%> 40% changed Notes Change overdue to overbalance. * Deneb - Never Defense Duration 3> 2.5 has been changed. Notes It was the number of overloads when there was no existing laser defense, Currently, laser defenses have been applied to the correction. * General cruiser attack type change Circular> Sectoral Tan Notes Compared to normal combat forces, it has been modified so that it is not too threatening. 2.9.2 Bugfixes * Fixed bug where proximity check did not work properly. * Now able to stack debuffs. 2.9.1 Bugfixes * Fixed Update event zone (star cluster) sync bug 2.9.0 Bugfixes * Fixed UI bug during PVP 2.8.7 Features * Second costume coordinates in the universe event added. Notes You can choose from the lower tab of the costume coordinates. * Added ★5 Main Sequence Alpheratz. Notes Alpheratz appears only in the maximal. * Now all new users get the unit, Pluto. Notes Therefore, we give Pluto to all existing users, after updating to version 2.8.7. Please check your mail. 2.8.3 * Automatic movement recovery. Change to run at 40% health Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where the piercing shot initial hit was reduced by 50%. 2.8.1 Features * Implemented equipment related quest. 2.8.0 Bugfixes * Fixed bugs relating to equipment enhancing. 2.7.8 Features 1. Equipment system manufactured probability : 5- star 2% 4 St. 8% 3 star 15% is . * Resource put two 5 when not reaching the minimum Castle , 5 Castle does not appear . Since there are many types of equipment, the UI should be different from the projection screen, so we will add it later . * Equipment manufacturing is possible after unlocking Virgo . * Equipment will drop 30% chance of destroying base from Virgo , only equipment of 1,2,3 cast will be dropped . 2. Experience of data available - are used in hasilsu strengthened . 3. Store - scenario package , data package 4. Increase the number of resources sold in stores 5. Added supergiant Algenibe 6. Possible to sell duplicate costumes in inventory, coin sales (Coordinated costumes only) Changes * New player has full access to team size 2. Decrease projection cost by 10% 3. Planet unlock cost changed to 36% of existing plan . ( Solar system 70%) 4. Increased costs of construction of Facility. Power plant 80/80/80/80 Each production resource facility 150 5. Proximity Projection Lens Check 30% 6. Self buff skill buffs : duration , increase in value 7. Stunning Skills Increased Stunning Time 8. The rebalanced weight class stats movement speed / tansok / range Satellite 1000/1000/900 planet 900/1100/900 dwarf 800/1100/500 State Department 800/1100/500 giant 350/1500/1300 supergiant 400/800/300 Hypergiant 600/700/500 9. Reduction of giant speed 10. Dwarf Stamina , Increase Defenses , Reduce Wounds , 11. Supercharged attack area increase 70> 120 12. Maximally Defensive Reduction Attack Increases Maximally Giant Splash Shot Range Increases 200> 300 13. Penetration type damage reduction multi-stage . 100/50/25 / 12.5 14. Corrected to the initial recovery column 2 squares . 15. Save small capacity increase sangseungchi each time the level-up 150 and finally conventional two fold increase 16. De-Maker Average Attack 20% Decrease Increased Stamina as lowered attack power . 17. Decaymaker Reduction 18. Battle cruiser , Elite combat cruiser skill damage is reduced by about 20% compared to the previous . 19. Fixed a problem where the skill time is initialized when changing the deck . 20. Fixed a problem where damage is not judged by overlapping with laser skill . 2.5.1 Features * Revamp The ranking system support up to 25000 players. Added nine rank categories; Total Amount PvP training, Reflectstar summoned, Hyper summoned, Mission completion, Total amount Research, Total Reflectstar levels, Amount of Bosses defeated, and Total Victories. Changes * Upgraded the skills of Methuselah, Alphard, and Flux. * More Cubes are given after the initial first-time purchase. Note If you have a record of purchasing a cube that excludes x + x from 4.1 Please email your account name/purchase receipt. After confirmation, I will send you an additional cube. mistspace404 @ gmail.com Reduced damage during skill use / Increased skill damage. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused long loading time in low-end phones. 2.4.3 Features * Added Maximum Resupplying Cost in The Refectstar's information menu * 5 Dwarf 'Alami' Skills: Super fragment arrow Increases your attack power for a certain amount of time and attacks your opponent's defenses. * Add a scorpion galaxy. Notes It's balanced based on equipment. The current equipment system is in process. Changes * Group moving speed calculated by avg units speed. * Changed the Hyper Summon unit calculation. * Removed arrows buttons inThe Refectstar's information menu players can now swipe left or right. * Players are now able to obtain cord ticket by completing daily quests. * Invasion event now spawns base on player uptime. Notes Many users have been annoyed by the wave coming from their initial connection and changed it. * Increased Main Quest Planet reward. 600 → 1400 Notes We have made it easy for novice users to pay for the initial planet unlocking cost. 2.3.9 Features * 2 New Reflectstars: G64 (Hyper), Gienah (Giant) * Each map now shows the recommended levels for grinding. Changes * Canis and some later maps now have higher rewards for destroying enemy bases. * NPC attack stats in scenario 4-2 decreased. (NPCs were able to win the scenario themselves) Bugfix * Some weird interactions(uncontrollable touch input) are fixed. 2.3.5 Bugfix * Multiple costume effects now can be applied properly. * Deleted Taurus gate in Leo. * Resolved a bug: coordinate tickets now can be received from Mailbox. * Restored costume purchase buttons for old costumes * Resolved a bug which occurred when purchasing coordination with all fleet members in recovery. 2.3.0 Features * Waypoint macro: 5 waypoints available. More can be bought in Shop. The limit is not determined yet * New season costume - Stellar Maids: it is, simply, a costume gacha. Lasts 30 days. * Denebola added. 5☆ main. Her skill let her squad ignore laser beams for a short time. * Some Reflectstars now have different quotes if wearing a costume. * Some Reflectstars now have interaction quotes when touched. (Currently Jupiter, Sun, Nemesis, Polaris, Pluto, and Denebola) * New map Taurus is available with 20 Enemy basis. * Resupplying now possible at Temporary bases Changes * Exp penalty in Scenario decreased. (ex: lv 15 Reflectstars could get 62% before, but now 80%) * The Exp reward for Arena decreased for higher level Reflectstars. Notes 1 level up for 1 match was not an intended feature. * 2 Main quests are replaced. They now give reward instantly upon destroying bases. Those are "Destroy enemy bases" and "Total number of victories". The reward varies based on the map, and also have level penalties. In the Solar system, the reward decreased to 62%. In Southern, the reward will be slightly higher than before. Bug fixes * Laser beam skills now strike narrower areas. It used to be wider than intended. * Minor tutorial bugs are fixed. * Quests now count level ups in scenarios. 2.2.5 Bugfixes * Melee Reflectstars won't target enemy DPS in Arena anymore. 2.2.1 Bug fixes * Enemies won't freeze during Escort missions. * Battle Cruisers weakened(Skill damage was stronger than intended) * SE13 base now won't have wrong events. * Tutorial loop bug fixed. 2.2.0 Bug fixes * Enemies won't freeze in Data Training. 2.1.8 Bug fixes * Enemy base will appear appropriately. * Kiraba will spawn in the right place. * Enemy battleships won't disappear in the Solar system. * Wrong Tutorial triggers now fixed. 2.1.6 Features New map Gemini is now available. More tutorials for new players. UI now informs you when Battle Power changes. Changes * Demaker Cruiser Parts are now two (it was three) * New illustrations for Larisa and Ariel. Larisa is now ☆4. * You can fix your camera on the center (in options) * Increased maximum amount of Reflectstars you can hold from 200 → 220 Bug fixes * Enemy base events are no longer 100%. (Sadly, it was a bug.) 2.1.0 Bug fixes * Minor Scenario bugs are fixed. * Jupiter, Polaris skill effect glitches are now fixed * Added English translations to Chapter 4 2.0.8 Features * New map "Cygnus" now available. * New Reflectstars "Jabbah", "Elacrab" now available. * Chapter 4(Southern) Scenarios are added. * Presets are shown in the "Summon" tap. * Guest->Google/Facebook transition now possible. NotesThese are basic recipes thus adjustments are needed to get higher rating Reflectstars Changes * Main quest limits slightly adjusted * Reflectstars class(weight) now shown in Formation menu * Friendly Base locations adjusted Bug fixes * Recovering, critically wounded, skill researching Reflectstars now can not get EXP. 2.0.5 Bug fixes * Scenario bug fixed: bug occurred when enemy bases are destroyed before receiving material gathering missions in scenarios. * Invasion wave now comes immediately right after the server recognizes your login if the timer is at 0s. * Reflectstars can't be received if there is no space for them. (It was possible for "requested mission" rewards) * Reflectstar portraits now turn red if is HP is lower than 45%.